Hjerte und Sjel Tavern
Hjerte und Sjel is the oldest tavern in all of Untervall, and the second oldest building, being built just after the Fjellet Hjerte Royal Hall. It has been in the Quartermaign family since its construction, and is currently run by Maeda. It is a grand dinning hall encircling a large depression in the ground used as a ballroom. Menu As with other Taverns, menu items are sold as available, and therefore the actual menu is constantly in flux. The following are lists of items that are fairly frequently served, along with a brief description of the dish, and their price. Food Aged, Spiced Cunicaper Flank - Thin slices of Cunicaper, rubbed with a secret blend of herbs and spices and hung to age in the sun - Baked Gothas Gourd - Gothas gourd, halved, baked, and basted in its own miasma - 59 Batter Fried Tyrian Dragon Wasp - Live tyrian dragon wasp, dipped in batter and deep fried, Warning: Deep frying only makes them angry - Chili Techton - A thick, spicy stew made from techtoni - Gothas Brined Haakushi - Haakushi stalks pickled in condensated gothas gourd miasma - 66 Hawkstone Stew - A hearty stew made from simmering hawkstones in their own slime - 85 Mixshroom Mash - A mashed mix of parboiled fungi - 235 Pickled Fobomite - Fobomite root pickled in any of a number of vinegars - 100 Preserved Stultirium Tongue - Stultirium tongue in Freezeburn, or Black Death - Steamed Harwort - Harwort sprouts steamed and drizzled with melted cunicaper butter - 75 Stewed Hahana - Hahana stewed in its own potion - 60 Vnicopes Spiced Oligerent Steak - A large slab of oligerent steak spiced with vnicopes - Yawabi Stone Bowl - A salad of Dvegr origin, tossed in a yawabi dressing - 300 Drink Aged Hahana Milk - A milk made from the hahana nut, aged until it begins to clot - 65 Black Death - An essence made from Yersin Hyphae - 280 Chillbain - A potion made from mynthcosprout juice - 30 Freezeburn - An essence made from mynthcosprout juice - 120 Frostbite -A sparkling elixir made from mynthcosprout juice - 75 Frostnip - An elixir made from mynthcosprout juice - 60 Paracusia - A sparkling elixir made from drake ink - 190 Skup Juice - Juice from the skup plant, fresh squeezed daily - 20 Tinnitus - A potion made from drake ink - 175 Tundra - An extract made from mynthcosprout juice - 90 Vulcanized Techtoni Venom - Techtoni venom simmered in a vulcan heart - 92 Other These items are not specifically food or drink, but are popular amongst patrons for one reason or another. Crystal Spiced Tyrian Dragon Wasp Venom - Tyrian dragon wasp venom filtered through a variety of crushed kryss - 259 Garg Oil - A thick tonic made from gargulosa - Sclerotic Ember - A crunchy snack with a pleasant burn - 47 Special These items can fit into any of the above categories but are sold inconsistently and infrequently as they are imported, though they have become somewhat of a delicacy, and therefore are brought in whenever the chance arises. Amberblitz - An extract made from rahvede juice - 45 Blitzkrieg - An extract made from baumblitz juice - 75 Crone - An extract made from moiradonna juice - 135 Citrinitas - A sparkling elixir made from ambroanchladi juice - 65 Fermented Phienx Flower Tea - A tisane made from the fermented blossoms of a phienx - 100 Firebrand - An extract made from cinderberry juice - 75 Panacea - An essence made from ambroanchladi juice - 100 Philosopher's Stone - A quadruple marinated hawkstone - 340 Pickled Scir Warg Cheese - Scir warg cheese pickled in any number of vinegars - 160 Plasmiated Ichor - Plasmiated ambroanchladi sap - 210 Rubedo - An extract made from ambroanchladi juice - 75 Salted Slooge Eye - Salt preserved slooge eye and stalk - Trivia Hjerte und Sjel's inset ballroom is used for bar brawls, and celebrations of all sorts, not just for royal balls and masquerades. Category:Fjellet Hjerte Category:Untervall Category:Xiaji Kaihua Category:Tavern Category:Merchant Category:Informant